


阕巢

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: 孕期＋筑巢＋ABO＋标记初夜＋口交.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	阕巢

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC 是篇婚后孕期筑巢梗. 暖心小甜饼.  
> *含少量肉渣掉落 Tony宠出天际 Peter后期自闭.  
> *全篇1W1+一发完. 是块剥了皮之后的糖霜产粮.

当Tony将那一层厚重的门重新推开的时候，很快便感觉到了一股铺天盖地的浓烈信息素味道传来。  
男人看着散落了一地的蛛丝，伸手将手中捧着的文件随手搁置在了玄关处的鞋架上。即便脚上穿着崭新皮鞋也丝毫不嫌弃似的陷进了满是蛛丝的地板，每一步轻佻的像是踩在了棉花上。  
Tony有些无奈地看着天花板中央所形成的‘重灾区’——那是一个巨大的茧，尽管从远处望去真像一片纯洁的蚕丝被。  
自从Peter怀孕之后的3个月以来，男孩的身体就变得尤为敏感。既不同意由Tony提出来的分房睡原则，但起初还会被男人身上所带来的炽热温度引起不适感。而在男孩体内所流动着蜘蛛血清的促使下，心思也慢慢变得更加封闭了。  
男孩选择在天花板上面结上了一层茧，从而让自己的身体被更好的保护起来。这层茧只有在遇到年长的恋人时才会稍微的打开一道狭窄的缝隙，从而让里面被层层包裹住的男孩得到更多的关爱。  
男人褪去了自己的鞋子站在了床上昂着头探了探，索性那具巢离自己并算远，就建在了他们床位上方正中间的位置。Tony生怕自己的动作惊扰到了男孩，先往茧里面渡进去了几根手指，让它们小心翼翼地探寻着男孩的躯体。  
躺在早已成型茧里面的男孩此时正在均匀地呼吸着，整具身体呈很规律的起伏。巢里面温暖而湿热，Tony的手指一点一点的从边缘处开始不着痕迹地探寻着，直到接触到了男孩的后腰部分。  
Tony抚过男孩光洁的背脊，嘴角上面也翘起了一个弧度。他先是略过了男孩十分挺翘的臀部，再一路划过轻轻地附上了男孩微微隆起的腹部。想起这里面蕴含着的是一个只属于他们的细小生命，男人的眼角都泛出了一抹笑意。  
手指划过男孩光洁的腿部，像是有些留恋那块区域的温度与触感，男人故意停留了片刻才终于肯收回了手。脖子略微昂起，Tony将那层茧剥开了一层细缝，男人探着身子将自己的脸部也凑入了进去。  
里面的男孩睡眠很深，待在花一番心思构建成这片地盘里面仿佛能够带给他至高无上的安全感。Tony看着男孩陷入熟睡的容颜，夹在狭小空间里呼吸着的通红又稚嫩的小脸。  
男人很想要伸手去触及被映在男孩脸上的那一份可爱，可生怕自己手上带来的温度会惊醒了此刻被他深爱着的恋人。Tony又将脸部凑近了男孩一些，想要从而注视的更加真切。  
Peter那副身躯对于他来说，实在是太小，太小了。他恨不得永远把他养在怀里，就这样一辈子抱着过或许也不错。  
现在这个男孩居然还为他怀上了子嗣，男人便理所应当的成为了一名父亲。Tony的大宝贝马上就要为自己孕育出小宝贝了.. 想到这里，男人颈后的腺体释放出了具有镇定安神作用的信息素味道出来，用一层毯子覆盖住了男孩裸露着的躯体，随即动作十分轻柔地将他给抱了下来。  
介于怕织成的茧内温度过高的关系，Tony隔着一层单薄的被褥裹紧了自己的男孩，细心地将Peter的头部往自己的胸前靠着，企图令他睡的更加安稳。  
Tony察觉出了男孩在被剥离茧的一瞬间有一副悠悠转醒地样子，前者立马附身下去亲了亲被揽在怀中的乖宝宝。甚至像是哄孩子似的掂了掂沉睡在自己臂弯中的人儿，伴随着一声有一声的诱哄，男孩也叭唧叭唧着嘴进入更深层次的美梦之中。  
将自家小孩再次哄睡之后，Tony也揽着自家的乖宝宝俯下身子躺进了被窝里。抬头是被筑着巢的天花板，男人看着床下面满地地绒毛与蛛丝，像是被构建成了一副纯白色的风景图。  
男人低下头在Peter的唇部上面留下了一个浅吻，将自己的腹部紧紧地贴在了男孩的后背上面。Tony将自身的温度过渡到了男孩的身上，深情地爱欲将怀中的男孩层层包裹。  
现在由他们躺在的这张床上，才是被共同构建成名义为‘爱巢’的新家。

Tony又在梦里遇见了，Peter被彻底标记成为专属Omega的那一晚，被男人称之为‘美好的初夜’。  
青少年的脚尖轻轻勾起，坐在了总裁对面的他眼中带着些挑逗地意味。男孩仔细地用脚夹勾勒着男人较为结识地小腿，Peter坏笑着释放了自己颈后的微量信息素。  
正坐在办公桌前的男人牵着字的钢笔微微一顿，随即Tony脸不红心不跳地沉着脸回复了一句：“把脚拿下去，Peter，距离你的发情期还有段日子。”  
面对后者的沉着冷静，男孩有些委屈地撇了撇嘴。然而眸色又加深了几许，比原先那股更大地、更浓烈地信息素就这样喷涌而发了出来。他懂得男人正在克制着的心思，正如他手腕处爆出的青筋一般。  
只穿着一件男人特质版宽松衬衫的男孩将下身的衣摆微微撩起了一角，露出了里面大片洁白的腿部。然而更令人血脉喷张的是，男孩为了此次的形式目的竟然没有穿内裤。  
平坦的小腹就这样暴露在了Tony的眼前，纵使将这样一幕浏览了无数次的Tony Stark在此时也已经抵挡不住这样的魅力了。望着男人胯间的那股膨胀感，Peter撬动着自己的嘴角，将自己光滑洁白脚趾微微卷了起来，悄悄地探入到了属于男人那里的敏感部位。  
Peter的脚趾在Tony的睾丸上面轻轻地按压着，满意地看着前端已经彻底显现出来的弧度，再用脚尖挑起了那一片肿起的区域来。  
男人看向他的眼眶发红，因为过渡克制就连额头上都泌出了一层细汗。  
“你想让我在这里将你肏到怀孕吗？Peter Parker。”由男人的喉咙间发出了一声近似于低吼一类的警告，此时此刻Tony注视着他的目光极具危险性，那眼神像是一头盯上了猎物了的雄狮，霎时间就能借此机会冲向他的男孩。  
“你想要在这个年纪就大着肚子，为我孕育出一个幼小生命来吗？”  
“您想要做一名父亲吗，Mr.Stark？”Tony似乎没有想到男孩会如这般从容冷静着应对，男人稍微愣了片刻。  
“作为Omega，我具有这份能力.. 并且我相信我的Alpha，他也同样出色。”接着男孩笑了，露出了格外俏皮的小虎牙出来，闪烁进了Tony的眼睛里面熠熠生辉。  
“你想好了吗... 小彼？从今晚开始，你就要背负起孕育出一个小生命的准备了。”男人的语气略微有些迟疑，毕竟在Tony眼里，Peter仍旧作为那个需要被他照顾着的孩子。  
“我想要为Daddy生出我们的孩子。”男孩张开了自己的怀抱，主动地朝着自己家人扑身过去。将自己紧致的腹部牢牢地贴在了男人坚硬的腹肌上，Tony也自觉的接住了朝向自己扑来的男孩，甚至还带着些私心地将自己温热的手掌覆盖在了男孩挺翘的臀瓣上面。  
“今晚就将我肏到怀孕吧，Daddy...”Peter将自己软儒地声音贴近了男人的耳畔，侧着头拥抱着自己较为年长的恋人。“让您身上那股蕴藏着的精液全部灌入我的生殖腔... 从而使我怀上孕，诞生出属于我们的孩子。”  
男孩此时的声音像是一只徘徊在男人耳边的魅魔，紧接着最原始一层的欲望彻底被激发了出来。Tony通红着自己的眼眶，大力地扣住了男孩的腰部，对着那两片饱满的嘴唇低头啃咬了下去。  
办公室里面，两种信息素的味道正在充斥缠绵着，彼此之间不可或缺。被置身于下体位男孩的腿部被一双粗壮的手臂给举高架在了男人的脖子上，Tony胯间巨大且粗长的性器拼命地推进了男孩的肉穴内壁。  
未能承受过如此巨大冲击的Peter正在昂着头尖声哭叫着，男孩微长着嘴巴哭花了自己的小脸。而正在卖力肏干着他的男人此刻根本无暇顾及其他，Tony的脑海里面唯独想着一件事情，那就是怼入男孩的生殖腔。  
由Peter的视角很容易就能看清按压在他身上男人生长着的是怎样粗长地性器，巨大的肉刃在较为狭小地甬道内卖力地进出着，未能来得及吞入的末节就这样停留在了外面，随时等待着男人蓄势待发的那一刹。  
“Tony... Tony... 痛，嗯啊—— 不要了.. 要坏掉了...”Peter哭喊着捂住了自己的嘴巴，奋力地摇着头。男人为眷顾那像刚出生的小鹿般明亮的双眼，将动作稍微放缓了一些，俯下身亲吻着自家男孩的眼睛。  
“乖，我答应你的.. 马上就会让你怀孕了。”Tony看着视线下方的男孩浅浅地勾动着唇角，将双臂撑在了男孩的耳旁又开启了新一波的律动。巨大的肉刃穿梭在了阴暗幽深地穴口里面，男人卖力地盯弄着深陷在男孩体内的敏感点。  
Peter的大腿深处都被Tony十分粗鲁的动作给磨红了，男孩的浑身上下都呈现出了格外诱人的粉红色，像是等待开苞的花朵那样。两颗睾丸也在不断地拍打在了男孩的后穴周围，羞耻而又淫靡的声音响彻在了男孩的耳畔。Peter的脸上呈现出了一副高潮欲来的表情，抬起了自己细嫩的手臂勾在了男人的肩膀上面，令他俯下身同自己接吻。  
唇齿交融的口水声连同着下身的快感，逐渐濒临高潮的男孩牢牢地抱紧了Tony宽阔地脊背。Peter长着自己的小嘴不断地索求着：“射进来.. 全部射进来——”  
“我想要.. 怀上Daddy的孩子——”  
男人在经过了联系的抽插之后，数次狠狠地碾压过了男孩体内脆弱的敏感点。直到硕大的龟头挺进了男孩体内的最深处，冲击着生殖腔外壁的入口。最后一次的时候，Tony低吼着将自己刺入进了生殖腔的外壁，Alpha的生殖器已然在Omega的生殖腔内成结，男人挺动着胯部将体内蕴含着的大股精液全部灌入到了Omega的生殖腔中。  
被浓厚滚烫的白浊给刺激到地男孩浑身痉挛，大量的精子窥入到了男孩的受孕室内寻找着可供自己繁衍生息着的温床。而正在享受着这一刻的受孕方已经逐渐被男人后腺上流露出极具攻击性的信息素味道给充斥的，娇小的身体已经逐渐承受不住了。  
男孩的眼睛里面饱含着热泪，带着一丝委屈地躺在了男人的身下。“我能够怀上孕了吗？我会是Daddy的好孩子吗？”  
Tony再次探下身去抱住了只属于自己的男孩，下身还在冗长灌入着精液的生殖器也没有急着退入出去，男人动作轻柔地一下下抚弄着男孩的后背。  
“My boy，你做的很好。”男人一下下地浅吻着男孩的唇部，将自己的手指点在了被性器盯弄着的略微隆起的小凸起上，指引着他：“你看，你的身体足够天赋异禀。”  
Peter望着他略有疲惫地笑了，虚弱着点了点头作为应答，打湿地刘海也在男人的视线里面泛着光。  
“相信再过不久之后，你的这里就能够孕育出一个崭新的小生命了。”Tony带着溺爱的笑了，映出了他此生最灿烂的模样来。  
“我真的可以怀上Tony的孩子吗？”男孩将自己天真的眼睛瞪的大大的，后者将鼻梁压在了他那挺翘地鼻尖上较为亲昵的拱了拱，男人的食指按压在了男孩吞入进饱涨精液跟一整条性器的小腹上面，  
“Trust me，Honey.. 因为钢铁侠从不失误。”

夜半时分，由于腰间缠绕的那一双手臂带来的炽热感而感到不适的Peter，睁开眼睛后就闻到了自家恋人身上散发出来的信息素。  
属于Alpha的铁锈味信息素通通涌进了男孩的鼻腔，令已经怀有身孕的Omega本能的引起不适。  
Peter掀开了被子，又费力地将身子探出了被像是烙铁一样禁锢着的双臂，想要翻身下床上趟洗手间。脚趾刚触及到地面的同时，后背就贴上了一层炽热。  
Tony仅隔着一层黑色背心的皮肤就这样触及到了男孩裸露着的背部，小Omega的身体在跟自家Alpha接触之后立刻就软了下来。男孩的声音很细，听起来像是在撒着娇：“唔.. Tony，怎么了吗？”  
男人的声音听起来闷闷地，像是还没有完全睡醒。自从Peter孕期之后他们例行的房事就很少，而自家Boy的身体又变得尤为敏感.. 从而导致有时候Tony不得不尽量控制着自己的信息素味道。  
“去哪...”睡眠严重缺失的Tony此刻把下巴搭在男孩锁骨上面，那样子简直像极了一只慵懒又粘人的猫科动物。  
“只是去上趟洗手间，一会就能回来啦。”Peter乖巧地在男人不规则的头型上面揉了一把，自从他的身体愈发敏感之后Tony也总是变得经常性的心慌紊乱，尤其是在对着他的时候总是警惕性颇高。  
当然，碰到这种时刻只需要稍加哄一哄就好了。  
察觉到男孩动作的Tony即使是在睡到迷迷糊糊地期间也会立刻坐起身来，仅仅只是抱着属于他的男孩，语气里面满是黏腻与不舍：“那你要快点回来。”  
有些时候男孩感觉Tony简直要比自己还会撒娇，小Omega被缠抱的无奈，只得侧身偏过头去正视着自己格外粘人的Alpha，捧着自家爱人的下巴凑了上去亲吻着他。湿乎乎地触感暂时另男人先前的焦虑缓解下来了，就在男孩的唇瓣贴近着他的一瞬间，Tony主动的撅起了嘴扣着Peter的下巴回应着他。  
两个人相互交换了一个湿吻之后，为表示安慰，男孩用自己灵巧地手指勾了勾Tony的下巴，像是在调戏一只十分粘人的大猫。男人微眯着眼睛的模样令他沉醉，Peter再次主动示好性地亲吻着男人下巴上面被修的精致的小胡子，望着他重新躺下的模样才依依不舍地离开了主卧室。  
最近这段期间里面腹痛的次数尤为明显了，Peter抱着洗手池的边缘恶心地干呕着，看着镜面上面那张格外苍白的面庞，男孩对着镜子冲了冲水。  
对于这件事情他并不想要让Tony知道，自家Alpha平时的公务总是那么忙，男孩不想再要给他平添一份负担了。  
从洗手间出来之后，看着已经翻过身去重新陷入浅眠的男人，Peter带着些疲惫的笑了笑。为了不惊扰到他，男孩轻轻地掀开了被子的一角，慢慢地躺了进去。  
几分钟过后，他感受到了身后Alpha翻身过来的动作。一双炽热的手臂附上了他的身体，这份带来的触感令仅仅作为Omega的他无力招架。  
“...做什么。”Peter犹犹豫豫地开了口。  
Tony将下巴深埋在男孩的肩膀处，鼻腔里面贪婪地汲取着脖颈后腺体那里单属于Omega的养分。就连呼吸之间也带着灼热的温度，喷洒在了男孩的脖颈之上，Alpha的信息素也在卧室内起着调节的作用。  
“还难受吗？”Tony低沉轻缓地嗓音自嘴巴里面渡出，温暖的手掌也搭在了男孩轻微隆起的腹部上面。  
“并不会... 能够遇见先生您，并且怀上Tony的孩子，是我此生最幸福的两件事。”一想要自己腹中正在孕育着一个幼小的胎儿，男孩的心里面仿佛将要溢出花来。  
“它是属于我的一切，而您是我所拥有着的全世界。”Peter径自翻过了身，将自己较为柔软的唇部轻轻地覆盖了上去，双唇接触的一瞬间之后又轻轻弹开。  
男孩看着他十分欢心的露出了自己洁白的贝齿，真叫Tony心生欢喜。而再次张口的一瞬间仿佛这时间的情话都在Peter的眼睛里面漾开：  
“You are my everything，Tony。”  
男孩的笑容牵动了Tony，男人焦糖色的瞳孔里面也在倒映着此番景色。能够如此近距离凝望着男孩模样的Tony也逐渐上扬了嘴角，终于在小Omega的额头上面留下了一枚浅吻之后，床单上面的两个人紧紧地拥抱在了一起进入了梦乡。  
窗外的月光透射进来，将一点点星星碎屑洒在了这篇床单上。上面相拥着的两幅躯体宁静而美好，星星自此沉醉在了银河之中，而小小的Omega也在做着香甜的美梦。

清早起床的时候，Tony习惯性地摸了摸周身的床位，所触及的部分皆是一片空荡，就连先前弥留的体温都被冷空气给渡了上去。  
男人几乎是立刻起身，抬眼就望向了天花板上方。  
属于Omega的上半身躯体已经逐渐过渡到了茧巢上面的外沿，洁白中带着些粉嫩的胸膛充分地被暴露在外。偏偏睡姿还不是很好的Peter还将头给搭向了下方，整个人呈现出一份十分偏离的姿势，这一幕映在了Tony的眼睛里面直叫他心惊胆战。  
迫于无奈地朝着那层薄茧的方向伸出了手，动作极尽轻柔地将男孩给抬高抱了下来。望着怀中男孩那份睡颜，Tony甚至不嫌弃的用自己的指腹轻轻地捻去了男孩唇角上面残留着的口水渍。  
此番举动换来了怀中Oemga的几声咽唔，像是一只幼崽一样。男人也不舍得将自家宝贝放下，只得揽在怀里面轻拍着他的后背哄了又哄，Peter就这样在在一声声宛如摇篮曲般的儿歌里面逐渐地睡熟了。  
看着躺在床中间的小Stark与他腹中怀着还未出生的小小Stark，Tony在临别时在男孩泛着红润的脸颊上面留下了一枚浅吻，终是西装革履地离去了。  
遵循近期突发的情况来讲，令即使怀有身孕却依然热衷于超英爱好的Peter属实犯了难。  
按照孕期历经的这段妊娠反应上来看，即使是被蜘蛛血清改造过的身体，能力还是呈现大幅下跌的趋势了。  
为了确保腹中胎儿的安全，男孩首先不能经历大跳跃，甚至一些更频繁地剧烈运用都不能再发生... 更为关键的是，Peter发现自己身上的粘性已经不再像是从前那样黏了。  
先前能够当作蜘蛛侠的体力也已经大幅度下降，即便Tony一而再再而三地警示他，不能够再触碰那副蛛丝发射器。即便他知晓被男人发现了以后会生气，但Peter还是参考着本心这样去做了。  
直到他们为了此次事件大吵了一架，男人凭借自己想要冷静的念头欲夺门而出，Omega试图作出挽留。男孩掏出了一直潜藏着的蛛丝发射器并套在了手腕上面，朝着指定区域按动着上面的按钮。  
未曾想到能力现已过度流失地他几乎找不准想要固定的目标，射出去的蛛丝也在视线范围内出现了偏差。蜘蛛侠东拼西凑地就是找不准确切位置，活活变成了人体描边大师的Tony此刻脚下已经遍地是蛛丝了。  
男孩单纯的目的只有一个，就是企图想要挽留住他的男人。最终他的目的还是达成了，关键在于Tony着实心软了。  
男人握着门把手的动作始终没有动，小Omega的视线却是已经模糊了。拼命想要找寻却也再也瞄不准的源头，就像是手中这种无力地感觉般类似。Peter的眼眶被泪水打湿，就连眼睛里面也渡上了一层深深地阴霾。  
蛛丝弹夹被弹开的刹那，蜘蛛侠再也无力握住他手腕间的蛛丝发射器了。Peter Parker根本搞不清楚男人当下所置身的方位，他的脑海里面只有着一个念头——那就是不能够放他走。  
虚脱的躯体刚抬起来的那一刹，由于自身的情绪波动较大，男孩瘦弱的身型又跌跌撞撞地倒了回去。他有些无力地朝着站立于房门边上的Alpha伸出了手，张开嘴巴发出了一声声祈祷，就连眼前都是一片空白：  
“Tony... 别丢下我。”  
平时的小奶音在此刻沾染上了一层哭腔，Omega为此敞开的心匣由衷地往外倒着苦水，就像是将要被苦海淹没的受难者发出的一丝悲鸣，男孩身上的委屈尽显。  
而自家年长的恋人则是一个回身朝着接近于瘫倒在沙发上面的小Omega大步迈进着，栖身蹲在了男孩的身边将自己温热的气息凑近了他。颈后的腺体也爆发出了浓郁的信息素味道，Tony较为安抚性的将脆弱的男孩给拥到了自己的臂弯之中。  
先前的一幕看的他尤为心痛，男人在自己的内心之中许下了一次又一次的祷告，他将自己的手掌覆盖在了男孩瘦弱的背部一下下地轻抚着。温柔地语气也挥洒进了男孩的耳朵里，男人不断地亲吻着属于自家Omega稚嫩的小脸，虔诚地道着歉。  
“乖... 这次是我不对，惹Peter生气了。”Tony侧过身将唇部印在了男孩闪烁着泪光的眼睛上，“不怕了，好吗？等到孩子生下来之后，一切都会回归到原点的。”  
Peter陷在了男人的怀里小声地抽噎着，小脸搁置在了Alpha宽厚的肩膀上面，嘴唇也深埋进了男人的锁骨间。泪水溢出了眼眶之外，系数掉落在了Tony的肩头。  
瘦弱的肩膀小幅度地起伏着，从男孩喉咙间时有时无地咳嗽声也深深地刺进了男人的心头，Peter的心里简直苦涩又难过。  
他不能够再做蜘蛛侠了...  
是不是也就意味着，Ironman也已经永远的失去了Spiderman了。

Peter在怀孕到了7个月之后，已经自我封闭的筑起了一层厚厚的茧。构筑在天花板上面的蛛丝已经越积攒越深，先前特赦在茧内供男人探寻的洞穴也已经不存在了。男孩断绝了自己跟外界的一切联系，在这期间进食的次数也变得尤为的少，仿佛彻底变成了一种陷入冬眠的蜘蛛宝宝。  
面对这样一幕来讲，Tony即便很无奈，毕竟也无从下手。自那日起对男孩带来的伤害的确很大... 或许他们两个的确该适时适地的彼此冷静一段时日了。  
这让先前总爱黏在一起，喜欢抱着男孩睡觉的Tony在一开始还总是有些不适应。自家Omega之前也总是在那层薄茧上面最中心的位置弥留出一个缝隙，供下了班回来之后的Alpha探寻。  
但是现在这层心灵的窗户也被堵住了，男孩切断了他能够所有直通进去的路口。  
Tony Stark被驱除出局了。  
在男人的目光所及之处也许是单属于Omega的湿润巢穴，但却不再是能够融入进他们之间的温暖小窝了。  
那层茧已经在他们之中积攒的越来越深，逐渐地演变成为了一道挥之不去的屏障。  
Peter在半夜时分悄悄地剥开了一小处缝隙，已经深陷在这层厚茧之中的他由衷地感觉自己活在男人眼中的身份变得越来越谦卑了。  
这段期间以来，每当摇摆的时钟运行到这个时间段的时刻，男孩都会用自己细嫩的手指去轻薄开象征在他们之间的那层轻纱。Omaga的瞳孔都会小心地注视着躺在下方床中央的男人身上，Peter留恋般地扫过了属于Tony身上的每一处，享受这份许久未见难能可贵的时光。  
而每当男人深皱着眉头的模样深深地倒映在了男孩的眼底，Peter都会夹杂着十分复杂的情绪，再由衷般的叹上一口气来。  
男孩终是将自己越界的部分重新退了回去，再次构筑起那层层的保护网。  
Tony沉睡着的梦境被数度打碎，男人托着沉重的头颅坐了起来，按照细想来看.. 他们徘徊于这种关系时常已有半个月之久了。  
每次逢时之际，男人都会注视着结在天花板上面的那层茧。明明两个人距离就在伸手之际能够触碰的到，现今却被构筑起的层层城墙给彻底阻绝在了光年以外。  
以往经历到这个时候，Tony的脑海里面都会想着他的男孩在里面有没有睡饱，有没有挨饿.. 甚至有没有，陷入和他一样的悲痛与苦涩之中。  
但是这次与之前不同的是，Tony Stark想要站在那层厚茧最近的临界点边缘，他深知希望渺茫，男人也想要以此借为陪伴的一种方式，哪怕同他说说话.. 毕竟他的男孩已经太久没有和外界接触过了，Tony很怕他再这样下去连同表达的方式也一起遗忘了。  
Alpha的信息素已经被严丝合缝的阻绝在外，不能再起到一种良性的疏通作用了，男人只能另寻出路。  
Tony轻趴在了巢穴的堡垒外缘，双手轻柔地触碰着缠在最外层的那层茧丝上面，像是在小心翼翼地呵护着里面被包裹住的男孩脆弱的心脏。  
“Knock，Knock，请问我可以进来吗？”Tony运用细腻的口吻教导着，就连声音都上扬了一个步调。  
“里面的人听着，你已经被我包围了，马上缴械投降。”见片刻之后未得到回应，男人转换了一副颇为轻佻地语气，Alpha微张着嘴巴模仿出了汽车鸣笛的声音，画风十分诙谐。  
男人选择用一种循循渐进的方式来击溃那层被构筑起来的墙壁，从而通往男孩心里最炽烈的心室中间。  
戏演足了，接下来该正剧登场了。Tony在内心之中严密计算着每一部该如何运行下去的流程，直到他格外深情地开了口：“Listen to me，Kid。我深刻相信在你身上还存有属于蜘蛛侠的那份源动力，它们被完好的保留着... 只是现在还没有被发挥出来。”  
“腹中的胎儿不是困扰着你的阻隔，我也不是。一直以来能够被困扰着的只有你自己... Peter。”男人浑厚地声线在此刻听起来有些失落，他轻拍着最外层的茧部稍加引导着，“乖，我愿意给你时间.. 等你想通了的时候，答应我出来看看好吗？”  
“我真怕你会被憋坏。”男人最后一句劝告停留地很轻，像是不再打算说出什么似的，再度躺回了床上重新进入了浅眠。

就在昨夜做完这番举动之后，Tony在下班回到卧室的途中惊奇的发现了桌子上面留有的字条。  
上面工工整整的笔记只单单在那上面记录着一句话：“我在这里过的很好，不必担心。”  
落款：Peter Parker.  
Tony握着这张字条的手微微颤抖着，这段时期以来男人也被小Omega的情绪所牵引着，已经许久未曾这样喜出望外了。  
男人直接三步并作两步地踏上了床，直接到达了距离在那层茧外的最佳临近点，怀抱着希望地用手触及着那层蛛网外壁。  
像是我家幼崽初长成那样，蜕变成为幼崽的Peter已经重新学会该如何与外界接触了。Tony激动地就连西装都未褪去，直接用手轻抚弄最外面的那层茧丝，像他轻吐着最近外界发生过的一些趣事。  
等到再次回到家中的时候，男人也每次都能收到男孩留给他的字条。起初只是简短地进行回复，总共没有一两行话的字句却总是令Tony回味上许久。  
渐渐地，男人发现上面停留着的字数越来越多。逐渐多到快要印到了纸张的后面去，他们之间交流的次数也越来越频繁。像是中学时期最幼稚的传达方式，即便男孩从不曾说话，但这份仅限于两者之间特殊互动成功使得Tony终于将那份厚重的城墙给攻破了。  
Tony看着天花板上面构筑成的愈加单薄的茧丝，甚至晚上开灯的时候都能够察觉到里面男孩的躯体轮廓了。每一夜男孩在睡梦之中翻了几个身，打了几个嗝，男人都能够知道的清清楚楚。  
直到男人在下班回来之后发现，原先停留在地面上面残余的蛛丝与绒毛全部都不见了。为了保持原有的美感，即便拿昂贵的皮鞋踩在了十分浑浊的地面上，Tony始终从未抱怨过。  
一定是他的小Omega做的这一切！Tony心情激动地朝着上方望去，发现单单只是承载了男孩重量的茧巢居然轻薄的犹如蝉翼。男人的嘴角勾起了一个弧度，他夜以继日承载着的幼苗，终于要结出饱满的果实了。  
男人俯身看去，刚被渡上一层喜悦神色的他紧接着陷入一层深深地阴霾中。  
只是作为遗憾的是，属于他的男孩实在长得太小，太轻了。  
这天，茧巢里面打开了一个小孔。像是发出了跟之前一样的邀请，男孩在无声的诱导着自家Alpha，想要他探寻着里面的踪迹。  
Tony直立起了身子，将自己的脸部凑在了那层蛛丝外围，用手指节敲了敲外壁：“打扰一下，我要进来咯。”  
男人刚一抬眸凑了进去，就撞上了那颗眼睛里面映衬着星星的双目。男孩的身子微微蜷缩在了一起，而高高隆起的腹部又比他上次见过的弧度胀大了一些。  
Peter还是像最初那样张开了嘴角，露出了里面洁白的贝齿，专注地盯着男人看。先前被整理掉的羽毛也已经成为了薄茧里面的一层华丽的装饰，在这些景物的映衬下，男人像是见到了纯洁无暇的天使。  
此刻停留在他面前的Angle眨着他明亮的眼睛，纤长的睫毛下面是男孩纯真的眼神。Peter翘动着的嘴角上是十分俏皮可爱的小虎牙，张口的第一句话已然扣进了男人的沉重着的心门。  
Tony见着他的嘴唇轻启，他说：“Mr.Stark，您来接我了吗？”  
男人花了很多时间才彻底将这句话在脑海里面彻底消化完毕，随即便退后了一步对着男孩敞开了自己的双臂。  
“Hi，Honey.. I'm home。”  
随着那一层薄茧上面的口子被越开越大，男孩像是破茧成蝶般的扑进了Tony的怀里。男人怀抱着他近乎赤裸的身躯，像是终于帮着他寻觅到了终生可以供他栖息的避风港。

随着预产季即将到来，已经逐渐开始分房睡了两人彼此之间还是会相互惦记。每当夜晚降临的时刻，Omega望着重新陷入寂静了的卧室，白天里面所接触过的柔软统统演变为了一根根顽固地荆棘。  
他想着Tony，想起专属于Alpha身上带来的炽热温度，男人身上外露着的健康小麦色肌肤。  
于是Omega的后穴深处涌出了一道蜜液，男孩后腺体浓郁的信息素味道充斥进了隔壁间，尽管这样Peter也未曾想着要去克制。直至被熏红了眼眶的Tony暴力地推开了这间卧室里的大门，男人身上的肌肉跟青筋悉数爆起，一边朝向屋里面走着一边褪去自己身上最外层的衬衫。  
“Peter Parker，你在挑战我的忍耐底线。”男人直接拉过了自家Omega的手臂扣着他的头俯身下去交换了一个湿吻。属于Alpha的雄性激素在男人的身体里面四处乱窜，Tony粗喘着气从喉咙之间发出了一声低吼，后腺体也在分泌着强烈的信息素，诱使着身边的Omega也频繁发了情。  
“现在做爱的话... 孩子会很危险吗？”男孩极力地想要保留着自己最后的一层理智，声音听起来十分软儒又带着些许的克制。  
“我们不会伤到孩子的... 因为待会要肏的，不是你下面的那张小嘴。”Peter错愕地望着男人正在解开自己皮带的那份动作，终于意识到即将发生什么的Omega看着生长在男人胯间的粗壮性器，还是猝不及防地瞪大了眼睛。  
Tony将自家怀有身孕的Omega腹部跟膝盖处垫上了一个柔软的靠垫，男孩的手部捧上了男人后臀部份，遍布青筋的巨大阴茎上面此时正在被男孩喉间的动作给吞吐着。男人将自己的手掌放在了Peter的脑后时不时对其进行着操控，为此享受地闭上了眼睛。  
“就是这样，很好.. 乖孩子，你是不会伤到我的。”  
男人在口间做着引导，过于粗长地肉刃未能全部吞入进男孩的喉咙深处，单独剩下的一截也在被Omega徒手撸动着。察觉到了根状柱身正在跳动着的血管，Peter更为卖力地做了两个深喉，这一下引得上方的男孩做出了较为酥爽的赞叹。  
“Good Boy... 做好被Daddy身上的饱满子弹给填满的觉悟了吗？”  
Peter像是被蛊惑了一般伸长了自己的脖子，从而更接近男人阴茎上面龟头部分吞入的更深。男孩的舌头不断在转动并且刺激着那具肉棒，未能来及吞入的口水顺着嘴角流了下来，打湿在了男孩裸露着的胸口上面。伴随着性器在被吞入的动作，淫靡又旖旎。  
男孩再用自己的眼神像着男人疏导着一种独特的讯号，宛如达到性高潮地奶狗一样的眼神——他在说，全部都给我，Daddy。  
Tony看着当下这幅格外博得怜爱的模样，扣着男孩后脑上面的头发，将肉刃在男孩的唇腔里面狠戾地周转了半圈，上面的青筋突突地跳动着，再次胀大了几分。  
Omega被动的承受着由Alpha在自己的喉咙间成结，男孩的手指也在柱身的底端做着汲取，他想要迫切的得到由Tony传导过来的浓郁爱意。  
男人的肉刃直接进入了到了男孩喉咙间的最深处，令想要干呕出来的Peter有了轻微地不适感。随着根状物的彻底膨胀，大量的白浊全部争先恐后的喷散而出。Peter用自己的唇腔包裹着享受另类受精的全过程，男孩的舌头与喉咙之间都在做着吞咽的动作，唇腔深处黏黏腻腻地，像是品尝到了最饱满的棉花糖。  
未能全部吞进的体液多到快要溢出来了，小Omega将自己划到嘴角处的浓厚精液重新给舔了回去，悉数吞入了腹中。  
“属于Daddy身上的味道真美味... 能够跟Daddy做这种爱的律动是一件格外美好的事情。”小Omega擦了擦自己的唇角，像是未尽兴的表达着。  
“觉得我带给你的有些不够？还没吃饱吗，Kid？”射精之后的Tony用手托起了男孩泛着潮红的下巴，声音较为关切的询问着：“我说过了，今天只能一次... 现在乖乖躺下，该由我帮你释放出来了。”  
Omega褪去了那一层的软垫，乖乖地躺进了属于自家Alpha充满信息素味道的怀里。Tony握着男孩历经中途几次射精之后半疲软的阴茎仔细地撸动着，随即小声嘀咕道：“我怎么觉得你在跟我结婚之后变得越来越辣了...”  
“这样您不喜欢吗，Tony？”Peter朝着自己年长的恋人疲惫地笑了，就连眼睛里面也挥洒出了熠熠星河。  
Tony也由衷地笑了起来，抽出间隙来俯身给了男孩一个温柔地吻，“无论你变成什么样子，我都会深爱。”  
“而且无论我提出什么样的要求出来，您都会满足我的不是吗？如何呢，生长在钢铁侠身上的钢铁精子？”  
男人像是有些使坏般的捏住了男孩几愈喷发出来的性器前端：“你从哪里学来的这等污秽词语？”

Tony陪同着自家Omega一起做最后一次产检的时候，突然心血来潮地问了诊室医生一个问题：  
“对于怀孕群体中产生的流产几率到底有多大？”  
医生推了推眼镜进行了专业术语上的回复：“这个情况需要因人而定.. 有些人呢，睾丸中产生的精子密度很少，普遍质量不高，俗称为‘劣精’。”  
“也要参考受孕群体中自身的因素，通常都是有密切关联的，普遍来讲的话.. 精子质量越差，流产几率越高。”  
于是小胡子男人在陪同完Omega进行产检之后又顺带做了个全身性的检查，全部检验完毕之后拿着自身那份过于优越的体质特征反馈又回到了这间产检室。  
“医生，看看我的体质如何？”  
年迈的医生推了推自己的眼镜，看到上面显示出来的属于逐渐瞪大了自己的小眼睛。再度哆嗦着手重新对比了一下男人身边较为瘦弱的Omega男孩的身体素质，属于钢铁侠跟蜘蛛侠的各项数据全部远超于常人。  
“据情况分析来看...”老医师吓得话都快说不利索了，“你们家腹中怀着的胎儿存活几率... 估计孕夫那一方天天倒立拿大顶都没有关系。”

END.


End file.
